Rodney
HMS Rodney was a british battleship featured in the game. Rodney is quite an oddball amongst the Battleships. Firstly, she has all of her primary armament facing foward, which enforces a bow on play-style. Secondly, due to her armament layout, aft firing scenarios are impossible. And finally, her accuracy when firing from a broadside; anything within 3.5 KM can almost be garunteed to be hit with 100% accuracy with a broadside salvo. Interestingly, when firing bow-on, Rodneys accuracy decays to something reminiscent of a shotgun blast. It is not known why is such. Tactics Being a purpose built Bow-on ship, rodney should always be employed as such. Never show your broadside unless you are at extreme ranges to take advantage of Rodneys accuracy at such ranges with a broadside. Her achilles heel is her speed. only 23 knots out of the box and a max of 27 even when maxed, she is a slow ship by all definitions. When employed properly, Rodney can stand toe to toe against the likes of Yamato despite it's overall inferior stats. another semi-unique trait of Rodney that is shared by some of the other high tier battleships is that it has critical multipliers in close range. This allows rodney to deal potentially 45K dmg per salvo from the base max of 33k. When playing a Rodney Due to the fact that all guns are located at the bow of the ship, always face the enemy bow on. But if the battle calls for it, going broadside can also be advised. Its gun accuracy is also becomes better when on broadside. Also, stay close to allies to defend you from hostile aircraft and to defend your aft arc. When playing with a Rodney Always give a helping hand to a Rodney in need. Who knows, the ship might help in turning the tide of battle thanks to its large guns. Help in defending a Rodney by securing its aft arc, as the Rodney will help in sweeping the front lines. When up against a Rodney Never challenge a Rodney bow in, its guns are concentrated in its bow. Brawl a Rodney if you have to, and a concentrated air strike might be of help, assuming that the ship is not escorted. Sneak past a Rodney and attack it at its stern, if it ever happens at all. Special tip to Alsace and Dunkerque users. You have comparable frontal battery firepower and have much better bow on gun accuracy and are faster. Use this speed in Dunkerque to force a Rodney into a broadside while you remain bow on. Do be very careful however, as the Rodney outdeals the Dunkerque in terms of gun damage and HP. Doing this will be a decision in which you will soon forget. On Alsace, use this to force a broadside slugfest and fire all your guns at Rodney. Your DPS will sink Rodney before it can deal any substantial damage. However, be careful at doing this also, and prepare to fight with very little HP remaining. An Alsace may or may not survive long enough to sink a Rodney, but will have a high chance to never get to see their ship live in less than a minute. Innacuracies * The ship's model in the game lacks an octuple 40 mm mount at the ship's stern. * The ship lacks an aircraft catapult at its "C" turret (the no.3 turret). * Even with nine 16 inch guns, the ship deals far lesser damage with respect to the other ships which historically have a lower caliber and smaller ammounts of guns. * There are actually torpedoes on the Rodney, but these torpedoes are submerged. Additional information # The Rodney is the only battleship to have ever launch and successfuly struck a torpedo up against another battleship, the KMS Bismarck. # she is also the only ship alongside Nelson in the royal navy to have been equipped with 16-inch guns. Category:Battleships